Project Whitewing
Project Whitewing is a game that is still in development. What I've got so far Plot Terra, a 150-year old Aviraptor (Teen age), is having strange dreams that a red creature is trying to kill him. He is then woken up by another, albiet younger, Aviraptor named Wing, who begins to fear for his safety. It is revealed that Terra had picked up a red crystal a few days back, and has been having these dreams since. He takes it to SLash, his father and all-powerful leader of the Aviraptor Empire, for examination. He then goes to a diner, where he sees the red creature, eating a burger and staring menacingly at him. He then begins to write in his journal, but Slash recommends he use a quillpen instead of a pencil, as the bird that the quillpen came from was "pure". That night, Slash insists that his son sleeps with him, but Terra tells him he is too old to sleep with his parent anymore. SLash retaliates with saying when he reaches the legal age of 250, he will be too old to sleep with a parent or guardian. Terra, defeated, sleeps with his father after exchanging good nights. Terra then has a dream of an unknown landscape, different from Crystalia's yellow earth and green oceans. He meets a blue creature with spikes and butterfly wings. After exchanging a quick hello, a meteorite falls from three red glimmers in the skies. The meteorite is blue and swirly. As the meteorite smashes into the ground, another Terra, unconscious, flops out of the crack. Terra approaches the doppleganger, but then it wakes up and tells him to wake up. Later on in the day, Terra begins to question his safety and sanity. He begins to see red crystals growing on his nightstand and in the High Security Anti Gravity Chamber that Slash gave him. ...More plot points, more plot points, haven't thought about this part yet... Terra walks up to Slash, asking him one last time what is going on. Slash tells him that he had fought a red creature years ago, and had imprisoned him in a meteor. The creature is starting to awaken, and he must be sent onto another planet so that he doesn't wreak havoc on Crystalia. ...They're Bards! If there's an ancient curse, let it be someone else's problem! But the creature has the ability to evolve itself, which may lead it into growing powerful wings, enabling it to fly back. Which is where Project Whitewing falls into place. Terra has been chosen as a candidate for being the first meteor-bound Aviraptor in space. He will be sent onto the same planet as the red creature to destroy him once and for all. Terra: ...Why not do it here? Slash: DON'T QUESTION MY METHODS! Super lame Terra attack! *Throws Terra into a control panel* The next day, Terra is sent into space within the meteor after saying goodbye to everyone and equipping a wrist communicator to keep in touch. ...This is the beginning of Spore Hero. Sprites Character Sprites. From top to bottom, Terra, Slash, and Wing. Ground Sprites. The lower left corner is for the ocean and lakes, the lower right one is for a tractor beam to call Terra onto the ship, and the upper right is for the ship's ground pallete. Actual Titles *Whitewing *Project: Whitewing *Spore Hero: Prologue *Spore Hero: Prologus *Spore Hero: Whitewing *Spore: Whitewing *Reddened Skies *Spore: Reddened Skies *Spore: Beginning Of The End *The Legend Of Terra *Terra's Adventure *Quillpen *Quill *Spore: Quillpen *Spore: Tinyquill *An Untitled, Unofficial Spore Hero Prologue *An Untitled, Unofficial Spore spinoff *An Untitled, Unofficial Spore game *Which title is best? Controls You will be able to walk, run, jump, and fly. Pressing T will allow you to talk. Hitting Enter will send you to a pause menu. Hitting enter under a tractor beam will send you into the ship or onto Crystalia's surface. Dialogue Terra: A...quill? Why do I need to use a quill? Slash: ... SLash: The bird it came from. Slash: Tinytufts are pure. SLash: *Walks away* Terra: ... Terra: ...Pure? ---- Doppleganger!Terra: ...Awaken, Terra. ---- Terra: W...Wing? What are you doing he- Terra: I taste blood. Wing: YOu do? Terra: Starla?! Did you...put blood in my lunch? Augh! Wing: I...have to go. Terra: STARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! --- (Ending) Terra: Goodbye, SLash. Goodbye, Wing. Goodbye, Chirps. (Screen turns black) Terra: It's been nice knowing you. (The end...?) I will be writing this game in Microsoft Visual Basic 2010 Express.It's going to take awhile. Collaborative effort? If anyone has any ideas on what I should do, wether it be... *Plot ideas *Title Ideas *Character Sprites *Dialogue *Locations Then feel free to leave your ideas in the comment section below. Admiral Zeyphr signing off. *Click* Category:Projects Category:Project Whitewing Category:Games Category:Meat burritoes Category:Meat burritos Category:Spore Category:Spore! Category:Spore? Category:Spore. Category:Sports